


Crybaby

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Youngjae has a new addition to his ever-growing collection of rings, but it comes at the cost of potentially flooding his kitchen.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> yj: my hyung gave me this ring  
> jb: me?  
> yj: not you . My real brother

“Jaebeom, you know how much I love rings, right?” Youngjae asks one night, as the pair were curled up on their living room couch. After flicking through several channels they had decided on watching shitty infomercials, which Youngjae secretly loved anyway. 

“I do.”

“And you’re always buying them for me. I own more rings gifted from you over the years than I can count.”

Where was he going with this? Youngjae finally has Jaebeom’s attention now. He sits himself upright, facing in his boyfriend’s direction. 

“So I thought I’d get you one, just to change things up. I’ve actually thought about it for a really, really long time,” Youngjae explains further.

It definitely wasn’t where Jaebeom thought this was going. “I don’t get it. What’s the special occasion?”

“Come with me,” he says, growing more and more excited.

The younger leads him into the kitchen, where he opens up their pantry. Reaching to the very back, Youngjae pulls out the box of expensive chocolates he actually does save for... special occasions. He pries it open, tipping it over into his hands. A small, blue velvet box tumbles out, and Jaebeom feels his heart racing. 

“Youngjae-”

“This wasn’t exactly how I planned to do it, especially not in the kitchen,” Youngjae says softly, leading Jaebeom to the dining table. “But it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t think it will for you, either. At least… I hope not.”

He pulls out a seat and prompts Jaebeom to sit.

“Jaebeom,” Youngjae says gently, lifting his up chin. His whole body was shaking, blinking up at Youngjae and trying not to get his hopes up. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the world. I owe all of my happiness to you.” Jaebeom now had tears glazing over his eyes. Youngjae knows he doesn’t have long before their kitchen turns into another aquarium. “And I know we’ve been only dating for a few years. But I’ve known for most of it that I wanted to be with you forever.”

“What are you saying?” he whispers.

“I’ll never forget the way you looked at me when I told you I loved you for the first time. Right before you completely burst into tears.” Youngjae smiles softly, finally opening the box and getting down on one knee. 

“Jaebeom, will you marry me?”

“Mn-” Jaebeom replies, taking a deep breath. “Mmhmb-”

“Baby, is that a yes? 

Jaebeom manages a small nod before breaking out into a full-blown sob.

“Hey, don’t cry!”

Using his shirt, Youngjae dries Jaebeom’s left hand which he had used to wipe his tears away. Doing the best he can to hold Jaebeom’s trembling hand still, he slides the ring onto his finger. 

“Don’t cry, Jaebeom. I don’t want to marry a tomato.”

Regret courses through Youngjae's body as soon as Jaebeom starts to sob even harder than before. “Don’t joke," Jaebeom pauses to take a deep breath in and out, "...about not wanting to m-marry me!!!” he finally blubbers. Youngjae felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

“Alright, I'm sorry," Youngjae apologises. "I’ll never stop finding new ways to make up for all the trouble I've caused you, and all the years you’ve spent running after me. But for now, I’ll continue to remind you of how pretty you are, every single moment of the day. I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep and I’ll keep you warm at night. I’ll love and protect you for the rest of my life, Jaebeom.”

Youngjae gets off the floor, pulling up a chair next to him. Squeezing Jaebeom’s hands, he gently pulls him to his chest. His heartbeat doesn’t die down even though Jaebeom’s sobbing had eventually reduced into small sniffles and hiccups. 

“Husband,” Jaebeom mumbles against his chest. 

“Fiancé,” Youngjae corrects him, pulling away to peek at his face. “Look at you.” It was all swollen, tear-streaked and pouty, but he dives in to kiss Jaebeom before he shys away from embarrassment.

“We should stock up on tissues for the actual wedding day, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ u can follow me on twitter!! ](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
